Collapse
by Creative Katherine
Summary: Having no sleep or food all day and inheriting everything Watari owned after his death, Ryuzaki wears himself out at Task Force HQ. -Being taken down due to being extremely old work and terrible quality-
1. Cell Phones

He had been quiet all day, never speaking unless someone needed him. His phone had been calling non-stop, the technology always beeping nearly every hour on the dot.

Exhaustion racked his thin frame, stress accumulating now more then ever.

Light sat next to him at a PC, skimming through documents of the case, occasionally glancing at the super sleuth from the corner of his eyes. Everyone else doing the same.

"Yes…yes…I see. I understand." He had been listening to the other end what seemed like ages now crouched on his seat, his language mainly foreign. The others only hearing bits of Japanese here and there.

Even though there seemed to be no change to Ryuzaki on the outside, they all were being careful around him anyway. Matsuda offering coffee now and then when Ryuzaki wasn't on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I'm seperating this into three individual lots. Mainly because the next part to this you'll read is from Ryuzaki's POV. Then after that it will go back to third person. Just like this First part.


	2. L's POV

I now stood in a far corner, my back turned from Light at the main desk listening to the other end as they continued with discussing Watari's death. I had been on the phone nearly all day, the Task Force not bothering me as much as they normally would. They seemed to be going easy on me, knowing full too well I may be grieving over Watari.

My lips moved fluidly as words in another language came out as we talked over the arrangements for a statue that was to be built in his honour. Unknown to the taskforce I had been discussing this matter on the phone since 2 AM this morning, contacting various people for these arrangements.

It was now 1:30 PM, I hadn't eaten anything all day and admittedly I was exhausted…though I carried on, knowing that only I could do this…and I never like to leave things unfinished.

Taking the schematics of the diameters out of my pocket I walked over to the desk, Light's head turning my way, his chocolate eyes looking to the documents in my hand before averting his gaze to my other paw as I reached for a pencil before returning to the corner of the room, my eyes catching curious glances from the Taskforce as I walked- out of hearing range from the others, holding the documents against the wall and leaning into the support as I pencilled some particular areas that may be a problem constructing or may be more money-costing, my lips moving fluidly at the same time speaking Russian fluently.

I eyed the documents as they were taken away from the wall, skimming through for any potential miscalculations as we continued talking before shoving it into the pocket of my baggy jeans before turning once again to the main desk, my bleary eyes trying so hard to focus. Once again I could feel eyes baring holes into my back, the Task Force were becoming even more interested as to what I was talking about as minutes went on…but I ignored them, they also seeming to respect my need for space and privacy on such matters. Never asking, knowing full too well I would only give information out on a need-to-know-basis. Nothing more, nothing less.

Auto pilot had set in long ago, especially when it was to do with business. Because of sending Watari's body back to England, I had spoken with Roger earlier, making sure I knew the details of the burial since I couldn't be there in person myself. The organisation of L had a lot to contend with now that Watari was dead. Because of Watari's love for me as if I was his own, automatically through a private will, under a false name I had inherited everything my father figure had ever owned, along with the many companies I had under my belt already, the ones that Watari (being a natural business man) had advised to help set me up with in order to guarantee money for future cases and for the future L. I needed to make sure all of the assets were set now they were passed onto a new owner.

Though in reality, I didn't want it. I had all the wealth and power I had ever needed. I would never spend all the money I currently had in my lifetime.

"I see. Well I will talk with you once again. Until then farewell."

I closed my mobile before throwing it into a bin near mine and Light's desk, the mobile device catching Matsuda's attention.

"It's amazing that you can just throw mobiles away like that. That must be your twentieth cell phone today."

"Mobile devices are traced Matsuda." Came my simple justified sentence without turning to the eyes behind me.

I took another mobile out from the main desk drawer before ringing a number, Light watching my person curiously.

This time I spoke in Japanese, everyone listening in.

"Yes this is Alphonse…yes…no…yes, I will be joining Hitachi and Mamokazi up together. Yes I have owned 60 percent of shares within each company for 5 years now. No… and yes….that is good to hear. No, they are rivals and we do not wish to proceed with contacting them. I will let you know when the chance occurs, should be within the next year. Yes, I will contact you then…and yes, it is to be transferred into that name within the next year. Yes…farewell."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>The next chapter gets to the point and is the biggest. I may make this all one document instead of three seperate chapters, however for now I'm sticking with the three individual parts.


	3. Collapse

The Task Force couldn't help but overhear so when Ryuzaki turned to face them by closing his mobile officially ending the call, all held a look of shock.

"Ryuzaki…I couldn't help but overhear…you own shares within Hitachi and Mamokazi? They're the biggest Technology companies in the world!" Light exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right. They're world class Companies!" Aizawa gasped out. "I thought I recognised the cell phones from somewhere!"

Ryuzaki just inched closer to the bin, ignoring the shocked faces around him.

"Yes…I own many businesses around the world. These are just two." He said simply as if it was a every day matter before dumping the mobile into the bin and then reaching for another one out of the desk next to him, the others all holding a look of shock, having no chance to talk to him before he went onto the next conversation through a new top of the range device.

* * *

><p>He closed his mobile after the long talks. It was coming up to 5 pm now and he had been talking all day, refusing any food or drink offered, coffee Matsuda had made an hour ago still sitting on his desk.<p>

His vision swam when he reached out to put the mobile device down on his desk, this one not being thrown away.

The odd detective just stood with his back against Light, staring at a nearby wall next to the main desk for what seemed like ages, catching Light's attention, everyone else busy with paperwork.

The super sleuth really did look zombified, completely spaced out.

Ryuzaki was thinking, thoughts over the whole day's events swirling in his mind. The full impact of everything now hitting him full force.

He had inherited and made sure all assets were all now clearly in his name and if he should die on this case, they would go to Near.

The Funeral had been at nine AM in England, he had made sure Roger read out his speech to the Whammy children. Watari's body being buried next to A and B.

…His two other failures.

The Statue was being built within the next few weeks, construction starting within the next twenty four hours. The stone itself being placed in a garden to the rear of the orphanage.

The Media was being bribed to keep Watari's death secret. If the news of Watari's death got out to the world it wouldn't be too hard to locate Ryuzaki's past, knowing full too well the media would mention Whammy's house when describing the inventors life.

All other Whammy houses around the world had been secretly informed Watari was dead, numerous house attendants getting the full details.

"Ryuzaki…are you okay?" Came Light's hesitant voice. "You look really exhausted…more so then usual. Your eyes are bloodshot… You really need to take a break. You've been at this all day."

…

Ryuzaki, L, didn't respond, not registering Light's question.

He really did feel out of it. As if he was somewhere else.

How long ago had he slept?

Was it…seven days ago?…or…eight? Possibly nine?

Distantly he thought he heard Light's concerned voice asking if something was wrong when he didn't answer, the brunette unknowingly to him watching his tired form with hawk eyes, the question also catching the attention of the rest of the Task Force who had previously been watching out of the corner of their eyes until their full attention came to rest on the pair…mainly the man known as L.

Ryuzaki was dead on the spot, not moving an inch.

There was still no response, making the occupants of the room start to worry if something was wrong, each taking a questionable glance at each other, concern evident on their faces.

…The wall before Ryuzaki was shifting and moving…his vision distorted.

Before he knew what was happening, L had started falling, seeing Light out of the corner of his vision scrambling to get out of his chair, concerned voices were distantly and immediately heard, shadows of the Task Force seeming to also come to an abrupt stand before his vision going black and body losing all movement.

* * *

><p>"Ry-"<p>

"-zaki!"

"-ke s-re he - some -air" distorted sentences met his ears.

…

"Ryu-ki!"

"Ryuzaki!"

…

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki can you hear us? Everyone, give him some room." Senior Yagami's panicked voice was calming down to a more controlled yet, concerned and worried volume his voice floating into the detective's ears.

His eyes opened to mere slits to see blurred shapes all around him, his head was tilted far back and mouth open as wide as possible for oxygen. His mind slowly rebooting, grasping slowly on to the fact his head was tilted far back into what was part of a recovery position.

He lifted his head up gently and slowly from the arm it was resting on, Soichiro and Light's features now slowly coming to assemble into his view before him. Warm hands were felt under his back, they were holding the top half of his torso up, their faces not too far away from his own.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright? Say something!" Was that Light?

He groaned incoherently in response, his head feeling to heavy and coming back to lay on the arm's surface, moving around in the grasp as if to nod, not fully conscious and not understanding why he was on the floor, instincts hazily took over as his hands were shaking as they tried to get a grip on the floor tiles trying to push his body up from the hold on him to support his weight but failing miserably, still being held in Soichiro's and Light's hold who both kept their hands under him, Soichiro's arm under Ryuzaki's head.

"What should we do? Is it Kira?" That was Matsuda's…

"I'll get an ambulance!" He believed that was Aizawa's voice from the back of Soichiro…somewhere…

L instantly searched his foggy mind to calm down the atmosphere, the word coming slowly out of his mouth. "No." he whispered quietly, hoping he could be heard throughout the midst of panic.

"Ryuzaki? Did you say something? Stay with me here!" He got a small shake from a hysterical Light Yagami, through mere slits for eyes he saw Soichiro's free hand taking Light's hands off him, restraining him from any further physical movement knowing it might be too much for the detective right now.

Upon Ryuzaki's hazy mind putting together light's hysterical and frantic voice he tried to speak in a gentle but higher volume to put the worried university student's mind at ease.

…Only his voice didn't come out as loud as he wanted it to. A mere whisper came from his mouth.

"I'm….fine. Just… no ambulance."

"Aizawa…no ambulance." Soichiro's head turned back to somewhere in the room.

"What? did he say he didn't want an ambulance? You've got to be joking!" Aizawa's voice yelled from somewhere.

"What?…" Light asked, "Ryuzaki you've just collapsed!"

"I…have?" Ryuzaki sounded unsure of himself, his voice innocent. Eyes darting slowly around all the blurry shapes of the Task Force Members between his slits. He seemed genuinely oblivious to what had happened.

"Dad, he's not fully with it. I think we should call for an ambula-" He could see Light's head turn to his father through his hazy vision.

Trying his hardest to recollect consciousness- "No… No…" He tried to talk louder. "I..I am fine…please…Just… let me get up."

He tried getting up just then, his movement too quick only for it to be too violent on his tired body, feet losing their grip and slipping off the tiles, making him feel dizzy and sending him crashing back into the arms of both Yagamis who saved him from collision with the floor.

Aizawa, Matsuda and even Mogi noticing this had now joined in to help ease him up when the detective was ready.

"Alright…take it slowly, when you want to get up we'll help then…take your time Ryuzaki." Soichiro stated gently, concerned eyes boring into the hazy ones below him.

A silent moment passed until they then felt him try and position himself to get up again, all helped in moving him, easing him up very slowly as to not make him dizzy with hands on his waist, shoulders and back for the extra balance and support . Soichiro and Light especially helped in this manoeuvre as L was pulled up. When Ryuzaki came to a standing position, multiple hands had been removed gently and slowly from his figure to come to rest on his shoulders to steady his balance making sure he was alright to stand on his own before withdrawing, everyone being careful with the super sleuth.

Ryuzaki took a moment to gather his bearings as he swayed slightly once the hands were removed catching both Yagami's attention who instantly put their arms round L's before any of the others could help, his mere slits for eyes blinked and blinked again before opening slightly wider to register the fact that father and son had their arms wrapped around his own either side of him, steadying his body.

Aizawa and Mogi came to stand behind both Yagami's once again, the super sleuth surrounded by Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi who stood before him in a circle, Light and Soichiro hadn't removed their grip on his arms either side of him, worried he might keel over.

L didn't look that steady on his feet just yet…they wanted to be sure.

"Ryuzaki…you really don't look good…" Matsuda eyed L's bloodshot eyes and thin frame before him. Worry was evident on the young man's face.

"Yeah…you really sure you shouldn't be taken to a hospital?" The normally irritated Aizawa asked with slight concern studying both of Ryuzaki's glazed over eyes. He was known for not liking Ryuzaki, only rejoining the Task Force to help the others…but right now judging by the tone of his voice, he really did seem worried about the detective, his grudge against the young man seemingly forgotten in this moment of time.

"Matsuda's right…you really don't look well Ryuzaki." Soichiro's concerned voice came from his left.

Ryuzaki was silent, every one understanding he was taking his time registering all the questions directed at him, not meeting the eyes of anyone around him. His mind was slow, the slowest they had ever seen him act in the case. This very fact concerning everyone further.

Finally, "…No…" L said gently, not much above a whisper. His head was pounding and everyone was talking in such a high volume. Didn't they know they were speaking so loud?

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand went to the back of his head, further worrying everyone.

"…apart from disorientated… over what has just happened… I… I believe I am fine, thank you."

"Ryuzaki…I understand why you don't want to go to a hospital, but at the same time you don't look and sound yourself atall… And what's wrong? Does your head hurt? even though there's no blood you might have hit the tiles causing a concussion. You really need to go to a hospital for that."

"Light's right." Mogi stated.

Ryuzaki didn't say anything to that as he rubbed his head, his eyes blinking and trying to adjust to the bright room.

"I've been cuffed to you too long to notice if you're ill or tired or if something's wrong. You shouldn't be working when you're like this, you barely sleep and we've all noticed you haven't eaten anything today…I still think you should go to the hospital Ryuzaki…"

"…No…Light…I am fine…"

Light looked slightly frustrated at that. He was getting impatient.

"Fine…if not that, then you should really be resting. I think you should go to bed…we'll keep watch over you from the cameras here so if you feel sick or anything happens we'll know about it…I think it's best you go now, I'll help you up to your room. You look as if you'll need the help."

"I do not… need assistance Light. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." the man known as L made a slow motion with his hands to both Yagami's that he now had his balance, the grip on both his arms now being gingerly removed.

"…However… I will take your advice. I believe the day's events have been stressful for me."

Light stood shocked at the admittance.

"…Wow," He lightly chuckled despite the situation, "You're really going to take my advice? That's a first. You really mustn't be with it right now."

"I am 'with it' as you put it, Light. I'm only doing such a thing to help improve my concentration for later. I still have some work to do and do not like leaving it unfinished." L muttered

"…Yeah…about that work of yours, what was with all those phone calls anyway? You've been talking non-stop all day."

"…Light…you know I can't answer such a question."

"Oh…yeah…right."

* * *

><p>"There! see you haven't eaten all day and can barely walk! I was right to walk you to your room. Good thing I was here otherwise you probably would have really hurt yourself!" Light couldn't help but gloat as they both walked down a long hallway passing doors either side of them.<p>

If they hadn't been used to working in the building for the kira investigation, knowing it was the headquarters for a violent, supernatural and extreme case, one could easily mistake it for a hotel on the inside and out.

"How many days did you say you have gone without sleep again? Was it eight? No wonder you're in this state!"

"I am not tired Light. It is only my body that is, which is why my balanced faltered a minute ago. I still have a lot to do and should be finishing the rest of my duties right now. Not going to sleep. It is only 7pm. Hardly a time for rest."

"You just never stop complaining even when you're barely conscious…you know Ryuzaki, for the World's greatest detective and the world's smartest mind, you really should know that you still need to take care of yourself… The Task Force needs you, everyone needs you and well obviously, you're only human."

Ryuzaki's feet had ground to a halt just then, something visibly snapped in the odd detective once he had heard that sentence, silence now occupying the air, the atmosphere now suddenly tense. The exhausted about-to-keel-over-super sleuth stood a few paces behind Light, studying the University's straight A student with his dark gems.

Light only now had noticed there were no noise of footsteps following him which made him come to a stop aswell, not looking back at the detective knowing something was stirring in the pale man behind him.

…

"…And how… does that make you feel Light?"

Hair covered Light's eyes, hiding the slightly shocked expression in his eyes as the brunette went over the direct and blunt question in his head.

He knew what L, the mastermind living inside that thin and exhausted worn out-shell-of-an-excuse named Ryuzaki meant.

Ryuzaki…L and all his other names…was only human.

He wasn't perfect….

He could and would, make mistakes…

He was only human…a fallible human.

…where as he, on the other hand…

…was **God**.

God of the New World.

Perfect in every way,

Unbeatable and powerful…

And he would make _sure _this detective fell.

Fall to his knees before _**true Justice…**_

…

But the question that his counterpart had silently asked was:

_And how does a god feel to be threatened by a human?_

…

Knowing he was at an angle where the cameras couldn't see him, the edge of Light's lips turned upwards at this amusing thought… before shortly regaining himself, knowing Ryuzaki wanted an answer… or at least a reaction.

Ryuzaki was still sharp even when disorientated.

His expression changed to a innocent look as his back turned around, eyes narrowing, now facing Ryuzaki who seemed to be thinking a million things at once as his blood shot eyes were glazed over.

"…What does that mean Ryuzaki?" the brunette asked innocently with a serious expression. He truly looked lost to those who were watching from the cameras.

Ryuzaki's tired form stood in the middle of the hallway with the bright yellow lights beating down on him, highlighting all the details of his person. Eyes had returned to mere slits as if the light was hurting them, hair was slightly messier then usual, posture slouching dangerously low to the floor as if he was too tired to support his weight. Tight skin over bones for feet were planted on the floor, skin a creamy white against the luscious crimson carpet beneath his toes.

He looked dead, more so then usual.

But Light knew…

Knew that this super detective was more then alive…maybe less alert, but still here…

Still trying to make him slip up somewhere…

But in his condition he hardly looked threatening. He looked…

…Vulnerable.

…

Before Light could say anything else, just then L's hands were shoved into his Jeans pockets as he started moving towards the stunned brunette. The raven's head was bowed, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh nothing." The tone of his voice was identically innocent to Light's. "Forget I even said anything." were the detective's hushed words as he passed him, Light's hawk-like eyes following his figure.

Feet then stopped, a porcelain hand withdrawing from his pockets, an Identification card sliding through a swipe machine on the side of the door before his other hand reached for a door knob, the noises of mechanism being heard as the raven haired of the two opened a door.

He entered to stop mid frame, back to the younger Yagami.

"I believe that is all Light. Thank you for walking me to my room. I will rest now so I can rejoin the investigation later. Please don't hesitate to get me if you find anything productive in the case. Farewell." Was all the detective said before disappearing in to the room, the door closing behind him.

Light hadn't moved from his spot, still gazing at the door which led to Ryuzaki's quarters.

"Good night L" was all he said before turning away and going back to the main Task Force room.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Light?" Came Soichiro's voice once Light had re-entered the main room.<p>

"We saw what happened from here. I don't think you should take what Ryuzaki said personally, those words he said- I know he still may have some suspicion over you, as we all know what Ryuzaki's like, but I don't think he meant it like it sounded. He wasn't with it at all...and don't forget he may be grieving over Watari's death. We all noticed how different he's been acting."

Everyone looked at Soichiro just then, a sympathising look reaching everyone's eyes.

"...Once you left him he barely made it to the bed before collapsing on top of it. He hasn't moved since. I recall you doing that when you was younger after Tennis matches. You would really wear yourself out… and this is what Ryuzaki looks like. I think it's definitely best one of us keeps an eye on him just for tonight. He doesn't look very well. Like you said, I'm worried he might have hurt his head, but he doesn't want to go to the hospital so I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, it's really worrying. Staying awake that long? That's dangerous! Ryuzaki's really running himself down into the ground!" Matsuda said.

"Yeah…and don't some people hallucinate after a few days of no sleep? Yet he shows no signs that he's ever tired. He always looks alert." The ever quiet mogi couldn't help but comment.

"Which camera is he on?" Light once again returned to the 'worried friend role'

"Here" Aizawa pointed to a dark camera in front of them all, making multiple pairs of eyes go to the screen. The outlines of Ryuzaki's body could faintly be seen amongst the darkness on top of his bed, not moving an inch. His figure was sprawled out not very neatly as if he had fell onto it carelessly on top of the duvet.

"He's completely out…it didn't take long for him atall." Aizawa commented.

"Alright…I'll keep an eye on him dad. I'm going to be up for a long time tonight anyway. I don't feel tired at all."

"Alright" Soichiro smiled at his son's genuine care for the detective. "I know Ryuzaki's perfectly safe in my son's hands." He said proudly with a small smile, a hand coming to rest on his son's shoulder, giving his son a small pat.

"Sure dad." Light smiled. "I think it's nice to try and give something back to Ryuzaki after all he's done for us. He's always helped us when we needed it most, now I think it's time we did something for him in return."

Matsuda who had been silently listening couldn't help but smile sheepishly with a hand itching the back of his head at this comment, knowing Ryuzaki had helped him the most throughout the course of the investigation. If it wasn't for Ryuzaki, Matsuda would have never survived his mistake in Yotsuba.

The detective had helped guide Soichiro out of danger

Kept Aizawa from running to Ukita's side at the Sakura TV incident which could have killed him and overall tried his best to protect them all.

"Yeah! You're right. I'll keep watch too Light!" Matsuda agreed.

Aizawa didn't fully agree with Light's remark, after all Ukita did die at the beginning and Ryuzaki hadn't shown any remorse…but he was thankful L had prevented him from going to the station that day.

If he hadn't been stopped, he would be dead thus never able to see his family again. And when he left the Kira investigation temporarily due to the dispute between himself and L, he had been reminded from his family just how much he was valued. Sure he was still risking his life rejoining the Task Force, but with the intelligence from Ryuzaki as protection, even though he would never admit it, he did honestly view the risk as low. He, like the rest of them, believed Ryuzaki could end Kira once and for all. Especially with the perfect record he held. He was the only one in the world who could offer the most protection for what they were up against.

Soichiro glanced at Aizawa and Mogi, Aizawa taking a moment as he crossed his arms, a hint of annoyance was evident but he eventually nodded anyway, Mogi doing the same. Soichiro gave a small smile to the men.

"Well… that's good to know we've all got Ryuzaki's back in this." He said gently, knowing all of the people present, aswell as himself, were going to keep turns in watching over him for the night. Watching in case he fell ill from the supposed concussion.

Light just stared on at the monitor, watching Ryuzaki's form intently, dangerous eyes studying and examining the fragile person through the cameras.

_Yes L. Try and regain your strength. All you can. This war isn't over yet. _

_In fact,_

_**It's only the beginning.**_

…

An eerie dead silence was all that met his ears in response to his thoughts as the rest of the Task Force started to work once again.

A smirk came on to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey everyone thank you for reading. Eventhough alot of people want me to continue this, I wont be doing so. This is complete and will not be going further. This is because like alot of my other Death Note stuff, it's a one shot. I only divided it into three parts because of Ryuzaki's POV chapter. The only way I would be able to continue this is if I hear ideas about where it can go otherwise it will just be the same three parts and will not continue further. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


End file.
